


Discussion over Hot chocolate

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Exploration, F/F, of new worlds and gender expression, paranoia and bad stealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Even the smallest good deed could make you a hero in someone's eyes, which is why Brigitte chooses to go easy on the elf rogue who is following her.





	Discussion over Hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.

Brigitte had always been curious of the warriors from that mysterious plane called Azeroth. Their weapons often seemed downright medieval, but some of them wielded very complex firearms. Magic and the various nonhuman people from there were certainly odd, but after aliens, demons and various others she saw in the Nexus they weren’t much of a jump. There was something that seemed to link them, however, all the women were gorgeous; well, not exactly gorgeous, but it seemed like someone had created them with a certain person (or group of persons) in mind.

Don’t get her wrong, she was certainly attracted to them, but it was just a little odd that they all seemed to have the same body type and present femininely to a similar degree.

That being said, she had never seen that one with the strange ring weapon with her armour off, so she couldn’t be sure. She smiled into her tankard, she would have to remedy that.

Her curiosity still burned, she had wondered what sort of a place this Azeroth was. She had decided last time she had left the Nexus, she would take and expedition into that strange world. She had taken some precious metals to trade for currency, some extra clothes and tools into a pack.

Making sure that she was wearing it at all waking hours was tough, especially in weights trainings. She had learned on a previous ‘vacation’ to the Nexus that she could only take things in there that she was wearing. Said pack was now resting against the wooden bar next to her. Her armour stood out quite a bit, and several Dwarves (the fantasy kind, not the same as her father) had asked her where she had gotten it from. She told them she and her father had built it when she had been sent to squire, and they seemed to understand that a lot easier than some things she had said to some other people.

She had noticed something peculiar, an Elf woman in red armour that stuck out a mile around had been following her. On and off throughout the day Brigitte would catch glimpses of the pointed helmet above the crowd. She was here right now, in this very tavern.

Brigitte burped, then faked yawning loudly and declared to the bar at large that she was going to hit the hay. She grabbed her pack and made her way up the stairs, when she had climbed the stairs she ducked around into an alcove and waited.

Sure enough, the woman followed her.

Brigitte waited until she had just passed her hiding spot and pounced, she wedged the bar of her mace between the woman’s chin and pressed against her neck.

“Why are you following me?” She hissed.

“i-“ The woman stuttered.

“Well spit it out already!”

“You’re different.” She said.

“No duh.” Brigitte said. Then she noticed something, something familiar. “Hang on, I know you! We’ve fought in the Nexus!”

“That’s correct,” The woman gasped. “Please.” Brigitte noticed then that she was leaning her mace shaft a little too hard onto the woman’s neck.

“Oh, gosh, sorry.” She said, hastily removing the mace. “I just got a bit paranoid, you’ve been following me all day, miss?” the last part of the statement a question for her name.

“Sanguinar, Valeera Sanguinar.” She choked, coughing slightly. “I’m sorry to worry you.”

Now that she got a better look at this elf, she seemed very similar to all the other women from Azeroth. But she also seemed worried, paranoid herself; Brigitte could see that she needed help, and if there’s one thing she knew for sure, it was that even the smallest act of kindness can make you a hero in someone’s eyes.

“Why don’t you come in?” Brigitte said, gesturing to her room. “I brought a beverage from my world, if you’d like to try some.”

“Thank you.” She said, and followed Brigitte in.

Brigitte sat down upon her bed and gestured to a chair next to the included desk for Valeera to sit down. The Elf did so, and Brigitte pulled out a thermos and 2 small paper sachets, along with a pair of metal cups.

“This is called ‘hot chocolate’, it might be a little bitterer than the drinks your used to. She said, and pressed a button on the thermos, instantly bringing the water up to a warm temperature. She gave Valeera one of the cups and a sachet.

“Now, this little paper packet has some powder in it.” She explained. “Rip off the top and pour it in your cup.” She demonstrated while she said so.

“And now we add some warm water.” Brigitte said, and poured the water for each of them. “All that’s left now is to gently swirl the cup to mix in the powder, be careful not to spill any.”

They both did so, and Brigitte took a sip, tentatively Valeera took one too.

“How is it?” Brigitte asked.

“It’s nice.” She said. “Not as bitter as some of my teas, but still nice.” They sipped in silence for a few minutes.

“Did you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Brigitte asked.

“I- sort of.” She said, and took another sip.

“Is it to do with why you were following me earlier?” Brigitte enquired. “Is it because I’m different?”

“Yes, you are not like many other women I see in my world.” She said. She took in Brigitte’s expression and clarified. “You and pink haired woman, you are different to Jaina the ice mage, and Miss Chromie. You are not, how can I explain this? As feminine?”

“Oh.” Brigitte said. “I understand what you’re talking about. I have noticed that there’s a pretty narrow band of women here. It’s kind of strange, I thought.”

“Yes…” She said. She looked like she was going to say more, but didn’t.

“Would you like to try? To see how it suits you?” Brigitte suggested, and Valeera’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, please.” She said, “Can you help me?”

“Of course, I’m here to help.”


End file.
